Monster Drabbles
by Genderbender and Oc Maker
Summary: A series of unconnected monster AU drabbles, staring Female 2D. Some may contain shipping, others may not. Chapter rating varies between T and M


(AN: Finally fixed that damn formatting error.)

* * *

 **Vampire AU 1**

Stephanie didn't know where she was. She was on the ground, so she decided the first step to figuring things out was to stand. She had just barely struggled to her feet when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you alright, doll?" A man asked. She had to squint a little (Why the hell was her vision so bad?), but she was able to make out a man with mismatched eyes and a broken nose.

"I-I don't know," she stammered out. She mentally began to check herself over. Her head hurt, her vision was clouded, her two front teeth were gone, and worst of all, she was ungodly thirsty. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Oh, right, you don't remember anything," the man muttered, before giving a sharp-toothed grin. "Name's Murdoc Niccals. I've been looking after you while you were in a coma."

"A coma?" That explained the thirst, at least. "Well, can you take me home? I really need to get home."

"Of course, of course," he soothed her. "Just get in the car.

She allowed him to help her into the car, though she was a little concerned it wouldn't run with the massive dent in the front. She figured that if this guy was taking care of her, he must be a nurse or something, so he must know what he was doing.

* * *

Murdoc couldn't believe his luck. In three seconds flat, he went from being stuck with what was essentially a breathing corpse, to finding the frontman of his new band. With those black eyes, that blue hair, she'd really make them stand out. He just had to get her to his apartment and convince her to stay. It'd be easy, she already trusted him.

He soon parked in front of his building, earning a confused look from Stephanie. "Your parents'll be on their way to pick you up by now," he lied. "They'll be here soon. Let's just go inside and wait, eh? Maybe have a drink."

The girl simply nodded and followed him upstairs, making him smirk to himself. Piece of cake.

After ten minutes, Stephanie began pestering Murdoc about when her parents would arrive. After a half hour, she began pacing. When the hour mark hit, she went from anxious to angry.

"Where the hell are they?!"

Murdoc just smiled lazily. She was more impatient than expected, but aside from that, things were going according to plan. "I dunno," he replied, voice dripping woth false sympathy. "Maybe they decided not to deal with your catatonic ass anymore."

"Liar!" she snapped. "I need to get home, now!"

Deciding to drop the act, he stood and walked closer to the blue-haired woman. "That's not happening, sweetheart," he said, allowing a threatening growl to enter his voice. "You see, I'm starting a band, and I've decided your in it."

"The hell I am!" she snapped, glaring down at him. Damn, this bird was tall. "Take me home!"

"No," he replied simply.

Then, the anger turned to desperation, and she began backing away. "Please, you don't understand, if I don't get home soon-"

"Shut the hell up," he snapped, stepping after her until her back hit a wall. "You're not going anywhere, you may as well make yourself-"

He was cut off when she lunged at him, forcing him to move out of the way. "What the hell?!"

Stephanie quickly scrambled away, panic in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I can't..."

That was when he noticed her teeth. Two long, sharp fangs had slid down from her gums. "You're a vampire..." Having dabbled (Ok, wallowed) in the dark arts, the Satanist knew all about these creatures. _So that's the problem,_ he realized. _She must be half starved by now._

He was yanked from his musings when she tried again to go for his throat, forcing him to grab an empty bottle from the nearby table and break it over her head. Once she was out cold, he tied her to a chair.

This explained a lot. Her parents had always stressed that he keep her out of the sun, though he had just accepted their explanation that she was very prone to sunburn. The mark on her neck he'd assumed was from her slutty girlfriend must have come from when she was turned. Honestly, he was kicking himself for not figuring it out sooner, but for now, he had to figure out what to do.

* * *

A starved vampire was too dangerous to keep around, that was for sure. He could dump her back on her folks, but he still wanted her in his band. That left only one option.

Stephanie woke up to a pounding head and stabbing hunger pains. It only took her a moment to remember what had happened, and to register that she was tied up.

"Finally awake?" Her head snapped up to meet the mismatched eyes of the man who put her in this situation. "Oh don't look at me that way. Just relax, I'm going to help you."

"You'll bring me home?" she asked hopefully. Home was where her blood supply was, where she could end this awful pain.

"Better." She was confused, until she noticed a bandage on his hand, and a glass of red liquid in his other hand. He stepped forward and held the glass to her lips, letting her smell the enticing scent of fresh blood. "Drink up."

She nearly sobbed with gratitude as she finally sated her hunger. This was some of the best blood she'd ever tasted, far better than what her mother smuggled her from the hospital. It was fresh, and warm, and the man's alcoholism meant she was able to get a pleasant buzz from his blood. She didn't leave a drop behind, even attempting to lick the inside of the glass before Murdoc pulled it away.

"That good, eh?" He joked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised it's as amazing as I am."

She rolled her eyes at his ego, but still gave a blood-stained smile. "Thanks. I feel so much better." She licked her lips slightly, making sure to get every drop of blood from them. "That tasted amazing..."

"That so?" He leaned close, close enough she could smell his warm, alcohol-rich blood. It made her mouth water. "I can keep giving it to you. However much you need. You just have to join my band."

She took a minute to think it over. She did love to play her keyboard, and the chance to drink more of that blood was very enticing...

Having made her choice, she said the words that would change her life forever. "I'm in."


End file.
